Hollows Haunt Us
by rukiaprincess
Summary: AU story, Rukia is taken over by a hollow and Ichigo has two choices to make...Ichiruki lovins here! Finale: Chapter 11, the result of the Hollow. END
1. Save her, Ichigo!

Basically, this is gonna be my first long story. I hope this first chapter will be tantalyzing enough to make you all want some more! I'll tell you right up front, though, this is gonna be an ichiruki. Those who know me know that's not unusual.

Disclaimer: Not just anyone can make up the hotness that is Rukia, definitly not me, that's for sure!

* * *

**Hollows Haunt Us **

"Oi, Ichigo!" Rukia, still in her pajamas, pushed open the door to the closet. She had that same annoyed look on her face.

It was a normal hollow hunt.

Slamming her hand into my forehead, she pushed out my shinigami form.

It was a normal night, under a normal sky. Everything was going just as it should have.

She climbed up on my back and we were off. Under the moonlight, we were silent, except for the occasional shouts to each other over direction. These were the moments I found out I cherished more than anything. The understanding between us. How we never needed words to talk.

"Kakura park, down there, Ichigo!" She leaned down towards my ear so I could hear, giving me a well-used-to shiver down my spine.

I jumped off the roof I was running on and landed in the middle of the park. I looked over to Rukia as she clamored off my back. Her cell phone had stopped beeping. We looked around, expecting the hollow to be there, to only find darkness and shadows.

"Oi, is that thing broken?" I asked. For some reason, something didn't feel right. I unsheathed my sword and looked around, expecting something to jump from the bushes. A small voice in my head whispered, _stay on your guard. _

"It was working just fine earlier today!" Rukia answered the exasperation apparent in her voice. She proceeded to bang it on the ground.

I couldn't bring myself to concentrate on her tiny form for very long due to the unsettling feeling that kept arising in my stomach. I listened for anything that sounded like a shriek of a hollow. All I could hear were engines running and one possibly a diesel truck. I listened closer. The truck sounded like it was coming closer.

I looked in the direction I could hear it coming from. We were too deep in the park to have a truck that close to us…

Before I could ponder much longer, the truck smashed through the trees and headed straight for us. Rukia, too busy with her phone, just looked up. There wasn't enough time…I had to get her out of the way…

Leaping towards her, I managed to push her out of the way of the oncoming truck. Before I could blink, the bottom half of my body was hit and I was separated from her in an instant. Pain shot through my legs then to my back as my momentum was stopped by a tree. For a while I couldn't move. I could see her face running towards me, fear and…were those tears? Nah, not Rukia. She wouldn't…would she? Not unless…

I couldn't bring myself to think any longer. The pain took over my entire mind. The last thing I felt were her cold hands gently touching my face...

End of Chapter 1

* * *

Okay, that's the best place I could find to stop it for now. The other chapters will be longer. Hope you enjoy, and please review! 


	2. Rukia Inside

I just had to get this up with the other one, I'm not so good with the suspense thing...but this isn't all of it. There's a whole lot more to come.

Disclaimer: As usual with the first one about Rukia's sexiness and so on...

* * *

**Hollows Haunt Us **

** Chapter 2 **

I ran up to his bleeding form. I was numb, I couldn't tell what had just happened. Slowly, the fogginess in my head began to wear away. I could see that giant truck had smashed through the trees at us. He had saved me…

I looked down again, immediately trying to heal him. There had to be _at least _enough power to heal bones...obviously a few had cracked upon impact.

"Come on Ichigo!" I found myself speaking to him. "You idiot…why'd you have to do that? Why do you always have to try to save my life?"

Tears that I never knew were there dripped onto his pale face. I tried not to let the sight get to me. I closed my eyes and tried to muster every bit of my energy to heal.

Slowly in the darkness of my mind, a soft, sweet, tantalizing voice called out to me.

_Why waste your time on him?_

My heart felt like it was being gripped with cold fingers. How could such a thought exist inside of me? I pushed it away, tapping back into my energy again.

_He's just a measly human. _

My eyes snapped open. Suddenly it felt like someone had grabbed my entire body and was squeezing the air out of me. I took panicked breaths. Sweat formed on my temples. Unconsciously I looked down to see his face again. The sight of him brought me back. I couldn't let whatever was reaching towards me to get me. I took a long deep breath and plunged back into my reserves.

_Let me show you how strong I can be._

Power that I never knew existed inside of me began to bubble up to my fingertips. The power surrounding him grew brighter. His wounds began to heal quickly and visibly. My chest began to feel lighter. Maybe I was just trying too hard. Maybe I had found a reserve that I never knew was inside me. I didn't know, nor did I care.

Slowly, Ichigo began to gain consciousness. He opened his eyes and immediately his brow furled.

"What are you doing wasting energy on me? You're such a moron." His insults made me relieved, but not ignorant to them. I knocked him on the head as he was getting up. "Ow!"

"That's the thanks I get? You selfish little brat."

He rubbed the spot on his head like he was thinking about a reply but then thought better of it. He changed the subject instead.

"I wonder what happened to that truck? I hope no one got hurt…" He got up slowly and unconsciously gave me a hand up. A slight blush appeared on my cheeks but I pushed it away as he began walking to the now-crashed diesel.

Climbing up through the wreckage, Ichigo opened a door to the cab and looked around. At the sudden stop of his movements, I wondered what happened.

"Ichigo?"

"The driver's dead. Looks like he has been for a while…" He said as he started to get down.

"Unfortunate events happen, Ichigo. Just find his soul and send it on it's way."

"That's just it…" he paused. "He doesn't have a soul."

I looked at him, and I could tell he knew exactly what I was thinking.

The only time you can't find the soul is when there's a hollow involved. Not such an unfortunate event after all, it seems.

"Well, we better get to looking, huh, Ichigo?" I asked, going over to where I had thrown my cell phone in the bushes. I picked it up and brushed it off.

As I walked back to join Ichigo, a cold shiver was sent up my spine.

_The answer is closer than it may seem._

_

* * *

_

This is getting so exciting for me! This is an idea my friend and I have worked long and hard on! Hope you enjoyed it, there's still more to come, trust me! reviews are very much appreciated!


	3. Sickness Comes

The first two chapters of this story were obviously in first person points of view. Because I couldn't make up my mind, and I thought it was easier, I wrote this chapter in third person omniscient. I hope it doesn't confuse anyone. And it does have something to do with the story line, trust me.

Same Disclaimer: Beautiful Rukia and all other characters are not mine!

* * *

**Hollows Haunt Us**

**Chapter 3 **

Ichigo rapped hard on the closet door which housed the small ex-shingami inside. It was already 30 minutes past the time she usually woke up.

_Could she be sick? _Ichigo pondered a moment. If she was sick, he probably shouldn't try to wake her up. Shrugging his shoulders, he slung his bag over his shoulder and stepped towards his door.

Before he took even two steps, the closet door was slowly pushed open. A tiny weary leg stuck out into Ichigo's view, followed by a tired body.

Ichigo stared at Rukia for a moment. He had never seen her look so…_tired _before. Her face was pale and her eyes blank. Small beads of sweat were forming on her forehead. Standing up, she wobbled a bit.

Just before she could fall face flat on the floor, Ichigo caught her around the waist. Setting her back up straight she looked up at him.

"Sorry…I'm not feeling too hot today." Rukia said, obviously trying to maintain her usual façade. "I had a bad night…"

He interrupted her quickly. "Stay home."

"But I…"

"Stay."

"I'm not your damned dog." Rukia sighed as she sat down on his bed.

"Then explain to me why you're being a bitch." Ichigo retorted, expecting a smack on the head. Rukia only glared at him then lay down. _Yeah, she's definitely sick._

Rukia pulled something red out of her pocket then threw it at Ichigo's face.

"Here's the glove. If there's a hollow, find someone to smack you with it." She paused a moment before continuing. "Finding someone who wants to smack you should be the easy part."

Crawling under the blankets, she wrapped them over her head, until she became just a small mound underneath. Ichigo put the glove in his pocket and shook his head.

He started walking towards the door until finally he stopped and turned around. Almost reluctantly he asked, "Do you need anything? Medicine, drink, food…anything?"

Rukia was too tired to ponder over his sudden lapse of kindness. Falling into the edges of sleep she grumbled, "I'd like to eat some water with a bottle of food and a plate of medicine, please…"

Ichigo shook his head as he headed out of the room to get some supplies.

In her sleep, a small figure appeared in the dark expanses of Rukia's mind.

_I think you need me._

"I do not." Rukia replied, finding herself standing before the figure.

_Oh but you do… You'll never get your man if you keep treating him like that…_

"'My man'?" Rukia found herself asking. A sound outside her world started taking her from the dark. Something cool found it's way on her forehead, bringing her back into her actual body. Her eyes fluttered open weakly. A bright orange blob in front of her face slowly focused.

"Hey, I'm home." Ichigo said as he wiped off some of the sweat from her forehead. His face betrayed a little worry. "You haven't touched anything I brought up for you."

Rukia licked her lips, suddenly remembering how she hadn't drunk anything in a while. It felt like she had been asleep only a few minutes, but her dry mouth told her otherwise. "Could I have some water…?"

Slowly propping herself up, he brought a glass to her hands. As he watched her drink he asked, "What happened? You were just fine yesterday…"

"I couldn't sleep at all." She replied, leaving out the big chunk about the voice she had been hearing ever since the diesel accident. Something felt like it was eating her from the inside out, craving to take over her mind. She shook off the cold feeling that was becoming constant.

_I can clear all this up for you. Just let me have a little fun…_

_

* * *

_

I think this was a really successful chapter for me...please review if you like it! It would mean the world to me!


	4. The Voice Speaks!

Ok, I'll try not to drag this out too long. I still have A LOT more in my head for this, and I feel like I'm probably stalling in one spot. But I really want Rukia's situation to build before I play too much on it...

Oh yeah, there's a bit of a spoiler around volume 16, I mention a certain vice-captain that Rukia knew...

Usual Disclaimer...

* * *

**Hollows Haunt Us**

**Chapter 4 **

Rukia went to school the next day, despite the arguments with Ichigo.

"You're not well enough, look, you're still pale! You idiot, lie down, it's not like you need the education anyway!" Ichigo tried to stop her, but she was dead set.

"I'm tired of lying down all day." Came her reply. It was true, to some degree, but it wasn't the main reason. Truly, she wanted to escape that voice in her head that kept her from really sleeping.

It was growing more persistent. Almost every time she closed her eyes, the figure would be there again, smiling, trying to persuade her to do things. At first they were simple things…drink that water, turn over that way, say these things. Then they got more demanding, trying to control what she should feel. The first time this happened, it caught her off guard.

It was when Ichigo had asked her if she needed anything, the voice had spoken again.

_You know what you wanna say…_the voice whispered coolly. _Tell him you want him…want his lips…his…_

"NO!" Rukia said aloud by accident, causing much confusion in Ichigo. Quickly, she tried to cover it up. "I mean…No…thank you…"

That time it had been too close for comfort.

Now as she walked to school alone, far away from Ichigo and his friends, the voice began talking to her.

_I don't know what your problem is. It's obvious you like him. Why not just tell him that?_

"There's nothing between us." She said aloud, crossing her arms over her chest. "He's a substitute shinigami and I'm just the powerless real one giving him lessons. That's it. There's nothing else there."

_But he looks just like him…that Kaien…_

Ice cold memories washed over her. She could see her beloved vice-captain's face as the hollow ate him from the inside out.

Hatred at her self lashed out. "Shut up!"

For a moment, the voice behaved.

* * *

Maybe I'm updating to fast or something...no one's reviewed...pouts...tears... 


	5. Complete Takeover

Okay, I know my chapters are short, but they ARE intended to be that way. First, I cut them short because, me personally, find that long chapters are daunting, and I'm less likely to read them. Second, I have pauses in the story itself, and I don't want to put all those dashed lines and all that junk...etc...

But really, I thank you all for the kind reviews, I think about them as I write. You guys are REALLY awesome!

* * *

**Hollows Haunt Us **

**Chapter 5 **

Upon finally making it to school, Rukia found Orihime and Tatsuki playing cards on the desks.

"Good morning, Kuchiki-san!" Orihime smiled and waved as Rukia walked in. Tatsuki just looked up, smiled, waved, and then looked back down to concentrate on her cards.

Rukia set her stuff at her desk and went over to where the girl's were sitting and pulled up a chair. Smiling her school girl smile, she asked, "Who's winning?"

"Orihime, apparently." Tatsuki grunted as she finally chose a card to lie down. Orihime giggled and laid down a card which made Tatsuki groan. "I fold."

Rukia giggled. More to herself than to the girls, she whispered, "What an interesting game…"

A sound could be heard down the hallway, and Rukia's sharp ears picked up Ichigo's voice. Before Rukia could say anything, Orihime shouted, "Kurosaki-kun!"

The door was pushed open and Ichigo stood with Keigo, staring straight at Orihime. He smiled a rare smile.

That smile set off something inside Rukia. A warm feeling, yet sharp, right over her heart. The honey-coated voice whispered again, this time with a feeling of malice.

_Why is he looking at that girl with eyes only reserved for you?_

Rukia shook her head. Not now, not while there were people around. Although, now it seemed the voice seemed to bring up a good point. She looked at Ichigo again, then at Orihime. Did that friendly conversation mean something more? Rukia stared at Ichigo again. Those eyes…they made her heart jump, yet, they weren't directed at her, which hurt.

_You can't let that girl win him over like this…You have to fight back, you are stronger than she'll ever be…_

Something in Rukia clicked hard inside. A feeling, almost…anger…no, _jealousy _seemed to be bubbling up. Rukia looked away quickly in attempts to close off the feelings, but to no avail. They felt even stronger as she listened to them talk.

"How was your evening, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked innocently. Ichigo sat down next to her, close, almost too close.

"Ah, it was alright, I had to beat up some punks, but other than that, it was normal." Ichigo paused a moment, as if thinking hard. "Weren't you supposed to call me about that project?"

Orihime blushed. "Yeah, but I figured you were with Kuchiki-san and I didn't want to bother you two…"

Ichigo glanced at Rukia before continuing. "It's not like I live with her."

At this, Rukia felt her heart boil.

_What an ass. _

Rukia felt herself agree.

_I can take care of that girl, if you'll let me._

Slowly placing her hand over her heart, she finally gave in. Very quietly she whispered, "Just don't hurt her."

* * *

Ooh, I'm so excited! R&R and I'll love you guys forever and ever! 


	6. Hollow attacks!

Alright! I've finally buckled down and got a longer chapter out. I hope this isn't too boring for everyone! There's still a lot more to come, this is only the tip of the giant iceburg!

Thank you all for the reviews! You all make me laugh!

Same old disclaimers...not mine, just the story...

* * *

**Hollows Haunt Us**

**Chapter 6 **

Later on that night, Rukia was laying in her closet thinking about the voice that had her agree to something, but she wasn't quite sure what yet. Nothing had happened to Orihime. School had ended as normal and they walked home as normal. In fact, the only odd thing was that there hadn't been any hollows today.

Almost as if on cue, the cell phone began beeping signifying a hollow's appearance. She pushed open the door to find Ichigo already sitting up. A small smile rose to her face, but she quickly wiped it off.

"Hollow at that park again." Rukia said, stepping out towards him, putting her glove on. She smacked him on the head for his soul form then opened the window for them to leave. "Ready?"

Ichigo nodded and they both jumped out. Rukia climbed on his back, and with one good leap, Ichigo was on the neighbor's roof quietly running towards the park.

"They seem to like that place recently, huh?" Ichigo commented. Rukia leaned down.

"It's unlike Hollows to appear in the same place twice in a row, but maybe there's something close to there that they want. We should probably check out the area a little more thoroughly after we're done."

Ichigo nodded and leaped off the last roof, to land in the middle of the park. This time, there was a hollow, turned with his back to them. Rukia got off immediately and Ichigo leapt forward, hoping to catch it off guard.

Unexpectedly, the hollow turned around and swung at Ichigo, landing an arm right in the middle of the boy's stomach. Zangetsu was knocked out of his hands as he flew the opposite direction towards a tree.

In attempts to help Ichigo, Rukia ran towards his sword, which had landed, thankfully, on its side.

Before she could place a finger on it, her guard was let down and the hollow grabbed her around the waist. Her eyes were wide as she was lifted away from it, still trying to reach for the sword, kicking the hollows arm as hard as she could.

"Let-go-of-me!" She kicked it with every syllable.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo shouted. He began to get up, stumbling towards the hollow. "Let her go!"

The hollow only laughed. "You're an interesting shinigami. Never have I seen one so determined to save one little girl, like you are."

"Just let her go!" Ichigo began heading to his sword. The hollow knocked him away like a fly.

"I'll let her go on one condition." The hollow smiled. "I'll give you back the girl, and you get rid of your shinigami powers."

"Don't listen to him, Ichigo!" Rukia shouted, still kicking the hollow, now aiming for his face.

Fed up with Rukia's kicking, the hollow covered her up with both of his hands. Angrily, she bit into the hollows finger. The hollow flinched a little but began to squeeze her tighter, pushing out a slight scream from the tiny girl.

Ichigo felt himself getting frantic. He had to think of something. Seeing his sword only a few feet away from him he looked back at the hollow, who was still preoccupied with trying to subdue Rukia. Acting quickly, he jumped towards his sword, just managing to grab on to the hilt before the hollow swung at him. Using the hollows arm, he jumped off it into the air, bringing the sword down in front of him, burying the tip deep into the skull mask.

The hollow let go of Rukia, shrieking his final words, "THIS ISN'T THE END, SHINIGAMI!"

Wiping the sweat off his brow while sheathing his sword, Ichigo replied, "Yeah, yeah, they all say that."

Rukia was sitting down brushing the dirt off her clothes, when she looked up. "I don't think he was exaggerating."

Ichigo went over, and once again subconsciously, offered his hand for her to get up. "Well, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Keep on your guard, Ichigo." Rukia said quietly before grabbing his hand and letting herself be pulled up.

"I'm always on my guard." He said, letting her climb onto his back again.

_He thinks that, but whenever you're near him, his guard drops. _

"Not when I'm around." Rukia felt herself say involuntarily.

Ichigo stopped. Rukia wished she could see his face at that point. Quietly, he said, "If anything, I'm more on my guard."

Rukia slapped him on the head. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I didn't mean it like that! Geez, you idiot! Think before you just start hitting people!" This earned him another slap on the head.

"I thought about that!" Rukia smiled. Ichigo just shook his head as he jumped up onto the roof towards home.

* * *

Ok, I think it's time to thank all my reviewers!

**Seaplue**: Hey, thanks, I'm trying to update as fast as I can just for you all! And the ichiruki goodness will be apparent, soon enough! I try to update quickly, cause I know how waiting just tears _me_ apart! I'm glad you think this is a good plot, and I haven't even gotten to the good stuff yet! HA! smiles reviews like yours keep me going!

**YL**: Yeah, no one really knows that they live together, this is set before the whole soul society arc. Hmm..maybe I should've written that...? I'll get right on it! Thank you for your review!

**Akemi:** Awe, you love me forever? feels special I updated!

**Kuro-Ippikiookami21: **I try to make the chapters longer, and then I find myself sitting there at a certain point, thinking, "Maybe I should stop there..." It's kinda like my own way of saying, end of thought! hehe, thank you for that review!

**HaibaraShiho:** Thanks for thinking this is a great work! blushes I try...

**Bakageta: **Ha, great name. Any way, I granted your wish, thanks for saying this is good! And I did it, I made this one just a smoogin longer!

**ruukii:** I can always count on you to review, you are really cool. You totally make me smile!

**passerby:** Thanks fer...passing...by! Heh, I tried to make them longer, I hope this one kinda satisfied the cravings!

**Satan Hat: ** I'm glad you like it so far! Keep reading, it gets better!

**Katratzi: **I hope you're still reading, due to popular demand, I made this one longer!

Thanks again! I love you all!


	7. Orihime, Bruised and Battered

Ok...now for a little bit of the plot!

Disclaimer: yeah yeah, you get the point.

* * *

**Hollows Haunt Us**

**Chapter 7 **

The next day at school, as Rukia was looking out the window, the voice began to talk to her.

_Today I'll take care of her. Just tell her to meet you on the roof of the school at lunch._

Sighing, Rukia nodded.

When they broke for lunch, Rukia approached Orihime before she ran off to join her friends.

"Hey, Orihime, could just me and you eat lunch together on the roof? I need to talk to you about something important." Rukia smiled, the best she could. Something deep down, past the voice's presence, told her that something was terribly wrong with this idea. But she couldn't back out. Something kept pushing her, some invisible force…something that wouldn't stop her legs as she approached Orihime, nor as they walked together towards the roof.

When they finally reached the top, Orihime sat down in the shade and patted the spot next to her. Rukia wanted to join her, wanted to sit down and hopefully just pull off that lack of judgment by covering it up with some other kind of question, but that invisible force wouldn't let her. Instead she stood in front of the girl, just staring.

The voice inside spoke aloud, no matter how hard Rukia tried to push it back.

"Girl," the voice began, "do you love Ichigo?"

A noticeable blush appeared on Orihime's face. "Wha…? Kurosaki-kun? Well…I wouldn't exactly say _love, _as much as a huge crush…"

Rukia's heart sped up. She didn't want to hear this. She wanted to just put her hands to her ears and drown in all out. She knew that Orihime loved Ichigo, and that Ichigo probably felt the same way, but for some reason, the truth stung. Ignoring the whole matter made it feel so much better than hearing the real thing.

"…I mean, he is cute, and strong, and I really love that scowl he has on his face…make's him look so tough…" Orihime continued, ignorant of the battle within Rukia.

It felt like her world was going to shatter. The pain was building up inside, wanting to burst out and lunge at Orihime to get her to stop. Finally, a door opened up inside, and Rukia went in and closed it behind her, shutting out the pain, and the scene that ensued.

Orihime looked up to see Rukia with her eyes closed, looking down so far she couldn't see her eyes. "Kuchi…ki…san…?"

Rukia had let go.

Looking up, Rukia's eyes glowed. Fear rushed through Orihime so fast that she couldn't move. A smile, so cold, so heartless, it seemed to claw at Orihime's heart and clutch it with cold fingers.

A whisper, so unlike the Kuchiki-san she knew so well, escaped smiling lips. "Sayonara, little girl. Too bad you're little _love _won't last any longer than your life…"

* * *

Down in the classroom, a scream was heard. A long, loud, _bloody _scream.

Ishida, sitting idly by in his desk, could feel a certain girl's aura he knew so well, drift away.

* * *

Rukia came out of the blackness to feel blood on her hands. She opened her eyes and found the sky blue above her, her head having fallen backwards. She looked down slowly and saw the source of that blood.

Orihime had been mutilated almost beyond recognition. Claw marks, deep crimson red all over the place, leading right up to Rukia's now shaking hands.

"What have I done…?" Rukia whispered, feeling suddenly cold.

A sound came from behind and Rukia turned around to see Ichigo, Ishida, and Chad standing in the doorway that led to the roof.

As Ishida and some others ran up to Orihime to check her wounds, Ichigo stood at the doorway, staring at the tiny shaking black haired girl in the middle of the mess.

Slowly, Ichigo approached them, and knelt down beside Rukia and Orihime. He looked at the wounds Orihime had then asked Ishida, "You think she'll be alright?"

Ishida just nodded, casting a glare almost full of hatred at Rukia. He voice shook as he spoke. "What did you do to her?"

Rukia shook her head. Her eyes grew watery as she shook her head. "I don't know…I don't know…"

Ichigo looked at the tiny shaking form he had thought he knew pretty well, until now. Getting up, he held out his hand.

"Get up." He commanded quietly, his face betraying no emotion.

Rukia looked at her bloody hands again, then shook her head, gripping her shoulders as they trembled. "I can't…"

Ichigo bent down and grabbed her elbow gently, pulling her close enough for him to whisper in her ear. "Everyone else will be getting here soon. We need to get you away from here. We need to talk."

He pulled her up by her elbow straightened up.

"Ishida, can you and Chad take Inoue to the nurse's?" Ichigo asked. Ishida, ripping pieces of his clothes to wrap around the wounds, only nodded his head.

"I hope she gets her punishment soon, Kurosaki, otherwise, I will take care of it." Ishida said, malice dripping from his shaking voice.

Ichigo turned away, dragging Rukia behind him. He took off his jacket and handed it to her. "Here. Wipe off that blood before too many people see it. I need to get you home."

Rukia complied quietly.

Inside, she was screaming.

_Why did you do that to her? _Rukia shouted inside. _I thought I told you not to hurt her! _

_I did what I thought was right. DON'T complain._ The voice replied angrily.

Squeezing her eyes shut and looking down so that Ichigo wouldn't see, she began to cry.

_I can't believe I gave in like that… _She whispered inside, now all alone.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews! Here's who reviewed the last chapter!

**Satan Hat: **You're not cruel! Heck, I wrote it, shouldn't I be the cruel one? Haha, anyway, I'm glad you enjoy it so far! You probably really like this chapter, huh?

**Mitsuno: **Oh my goodness, I have never agreed more! Rukia really does belong to Ichigo! joins in the kicking I'm so glad that I've reached readers beyond English speakers. And I don't think I've ever had such an enjoyable review! Your reveiw really brought a smile to my face. (By the way, you write English very well!) Hope you continue reading!

**Katratzi:** Thank you for that review! feels special I'm so glad you're enjoying this story, I hope I don't let you down at any point, I really am trying my best! The voice thing is gonna get pretty interesting, let me tell ya...!

Thank you to all the readers again!


	8. Giving In

I'm so sorry! It took me forever to update, I had a busy weekend! Bows solemnly I'm so sorry, again! I tried to make up for it by making this chapter longer... bows again I'm so sorry!

Disclaimer: usual...

* * *

**Hollows Haunt Us**

**Chapter 8 **

Ichigo gently pulled Rukia back to their house. They had been silent the entire time, with him not releasing his steady grasp on her elbow. Rukia clutched his jacket close to her chest, trying to hold back the unsettling feeling that kept arising to her chest. The voice inside her was silent now, except for the occasional distant snicker.

When they had finally made it back to his room, he sat her down on his bed, and said quietly, "Wait right here."

Rukia obeyed, wondering where this was all going for her. The shock of what was happening was still settling in. _I hope I didn't…_

Ichigo returned with a wet rag and a clean set of Yuzu's clothes. Without saying a single word, he took his jacket away from Rukia to reveal her bloodied hands. With the wet rag he grabbed her hands, and wiped them off, all the while not looking directly into Rukia's eyes.

Trying to get some kind of idea of how he was feeling, Rukia ventured into asking a question. "Ichigo…do you hate me?"

At the question, Ichigo stopped rubbing her hands, but didn't quite look up. Taking a deep breath, he finally looked into her eyes. Seeing deep feeling eyes on Ichigo took Rukia by surprise. She felt his grip on her hands tighten through the towel.

"Rukia…" He said softly. His face was stern, betraying little emotion to the outside world, but to Rukia, he showed everything. "What's going on? Something's been up with you, and I haven't been able to pin point it. Just tell me, Rukia, why in your right mind did you _hurt _Inoue?"

Rukia wanted to tell him everything. Tell him about the voice she's been hearing and the things the voice has told her. How she blanked out when she was on the roof of the school building with Orihime. But the voice was holding her back. The words wouldn't form in her mouth. She looked at Ichigo, trying to say words that wouldn't come. Eventually she forced out the words, "I…don't…know…"

He let go of her hands and stood up. "How can you not know?"

"I just don't, Ichigo!" Rukia said, a large part of her feeling indignant. "There's a lot going on in me that you would never understand!"

"Obviously, since I can't figure out why you would hurt a fellow classmate who has done _nothing _to you."

Her body began to shake with anger. The voice had a reason, jealousy. But she couldn't shout that out. The only words that she could say were, "You will _never _know what goes on in my heart, Ichigo…EVER."

Rukia turned around and picked up Yuzu's clothes before stomping towards the window and jumping out. Ichigo made a frail attempt to stop her, but no words came out of his mouth.

For a few seconds after she left, Ichigo found himself staring out the window. "What is _going on _with you, Rukia?"

* * *

Rukia walked down the street towards a public restroom where she could change. After she put on Yuzu's clothes, she looked down at her bloodied uniform. Her hands were shaking as she asked, "What are you doing to me?" 

_I'm not doing anything. You did this all yourself._

"You made me!" Rukia said, anger boiling up inside, wanting to burst.

_I made you do nothing. You did this all yourself._

"NO I DIDN'T!" Rukia screamed and fell to her knees as tears began to form in her eyes. "I would _never _hurt someone I loved!"

_There. You said it. You did it because you loved him. Because you were jealous of what him and that girl were sharing. _

Rukia sat stunned a moment. "No… I…don't _love_ him…"

_Can't erase what you just said._

She looked down at the floor for a while longer before answering. "So what if I did love him? What would that change?"

_Everything. _

Fear began to rise. "How so?"

_This._

Rukia felt herself plunge into darkness inside. It was cold inside herself, blackness never ending. She wrapped her arms around herself only to find she was naked. She shivered.

The girl she had seen earlier appeared in front of her, only much more clearly. Her face was still almost shrouded in darkness, but Rukia could make out a bright, evil smile.

"It's cold in here, is it not? Like what I've done with the place?" Arms outstretched, the smile glowing with joy.

"Who are you?" Rukia stuttered through cold, clenched teeth.

"Who am I?" The arms went down, stepping towards Rukia, her face became clear. She saw a face she knew better than anyone's. Her own. "Why, I'm _you_."

Quick pulsing cold shot through Rukia's veins. Her eyes had to have betrayed her. But they didn't, even as she blinked to clear them.

"No…" Rukia whispered.

"Yes." The girl said as she walked towards Rukia. Placing a rough hand on Rukia's head, she put her face up close and said, "No need for two of us, ne? That's why you're going bye-bye."

The girl pushed her backwards. Rukia thought she would hit the ground she had been sitting on, but was stunned when she didn't and she kept falling away from the smiling face. _Her_ smiling face. Arms clawed at some invisible ledge until she hit a ground with a thud, almost knocking her out unconscious.

Somewhere far away, a door slammed shut.

* * *

The now-possessed Rukia picked herself up off the floor. Picking up the discarded school uniform she went out and threw it into the nearest trash can. 

A smile, then words quietly spoken, "Free at last."

* * *

Thank you guys for your wonderful reviews! You really keep me going!

**Bakageta:** I'm so sorry, you had expected a quick update, and I didn't...I hope this chapter balances _that_ out!

**Eliza: **I confessed some feelings! Thanks for reviewing, it makes my heart shine! lol...

**een nihc:** I'm really happy I got a review from you! I love your stories...I'm happy you liked mine!

**Mitsuno:** Your review still brings a smile to my face! I tried to make it a little more obvious that Rukia was sorry about what she did...or, what she didn't do...? hehe, I like long reviews, it makes me feel like I actually was worth someone's time...I hope you like this chapter, I wrote a little by what you told me...

**Seaplue:** SUPER blush You really make me out better than I am! Brilliant? Ha, I wish. You are so funny, I love your reviews. It's people like you and Mistuno that I continue to write for! Every time I'm late updating, like this time, I think, "Seaplue and Mitsuno will be made at me...pouts" Really! Hope you liked this chapter!

**Akemi:** Hehe, hollow Rukia thanks you.

**mikeee:** I didn't mean to make Rukia seem like a bitch. She's really out of control...!


	9. Ishida Takes A Stand!

I'm so sorry, again, that this took so long to update. I'm really sick and my medicine is knocking me out. I'll try my hardest to keep updating quickly, especially now since it's getting good.

Disclaimer: Usual. blah blah blah.

* * *

**Hollows Haunt Us**

**Chapter 9**

Ichigo walked down the street a ways, looking for the most likely spot that Rukia would've gone. It wasn't long before his walk lead him to a public restroom, where he figured she would go to change. He looked around, suddenly feeling stupid.

"Even if she were here, I can't go in the girl's restroom to check." He shoved his hands in his pocket and leaned against a trashcan. "Maybe I'll wait here for a little bit and see if she comes out…"

Something drew his eyes into the trash itself. He caught a glimpse of red cloth. Looking around to see if anyone was around, he dug in and grabbed Rukia's school uniform out. Seeing the blood, he was sure it was hers. "She's been here."

Just as he threw the garment into the trash, he heard a hollow shriek. "Shit…I have to become…"

"…A shinigami, Kurosaki-kun?" Ichigo turned around to see the sandal and hat guy, Urahara, standing with his cane. "Kuchiki-san needs you."

With those few words, Urahara tapped Ichigo on his forehead with the bottom of his cane, knocking out the shinigami form of Ichigo's.

"How do you know when to arrive?" Ichigo said, as he drug his body into the men's restroom. At least people would just think he was in a stall, not outside dead on the lawn.

When he got back out, Urahara was nowhere to be found.

"Perfect." Ichigo said sarcastically. "Shows up when he wants and disappears when he wants."

He jumped onto the nearest tree branch and headed in the direction he had heard the shriek.

* * *

The possessed Rukia sat crouched on top of a telephone pole, looking down on the devastation below her. Three bloodied bodies of passerbys lay on the ground in odd positions. An evil smile appeared on her lips. 

"Little substitute shinigami is on his way." She giggled manically. "Time to play this one out…"

She jumped off the pole, brushed off her skirt, and smoothed down her hair. Hearing a sound, she looked over her shoulder.

She was surprised when it wasn't Ichigo she saw. Instead, Ishida, with his bow drawn, walked out of the bushes slowly. From what she could see, he had no more common sense left in his body.

"I'll kill you…" He whispered slowly. His voice shook only a small amount, but it was enough to get his point across. "I'll kill you for hurting Inoue…"

The possessed Rukia, sensing Ichigo not that far away, decided to play a little. She put on her best "weak girl" impression and threw up her hands. "No, Ishida…It wasn't me…!"

"Liar." He said simply, pulling the bowstring back even tighter. She forced tears to come to her eyes.

"I was possessed, honest!"

"I don't want to hear any more of your excuses." Ishida said, the bow quivering in his hands. "Say your goodbyes."

He pulled the string one last hard time before letting go. Like lightening, the arrow left the bow, heading towards Rukia with unbelievable speeds. Before she had time to react, a flash of steel appeared between her and the arrow, knocking it off it's path into the sky harmlessly. A flash of orange hair confirmed her beliefs.

"Goodbye? Why should she say that?" Ichigo said, anger dripping off his voice. His eyes were as steely as his sword. "Put your bow away, Ishida. You will never hurt Rukia, just like I will never hurt Inoue."

"Yes, but you would attack me if Inoue had attacked Rukia, placing her near death." Ishida contorted. A knowing look passed between them.

This wasn't just a fight for themselves, it was a fight protecting something more.

* * *

Ug...being sick totally throws me off. I'll be sure to thank everyone for reviewing next chapter. Until then, thank you all for your updates. Sometimes they're my only medicine...  



	10. Inside That Black Shell

AN: Ok, before I get started, I would just like to say that notnow is THE COOLEST person ever! She helped me go through this at 3:00 in the morning, broke down all my stupid mistakes and rubbed my ego on top of it. If anyone gets a chance, they should definetly check out her stories! She rocks!

Next off, I'd like to apologize to all of the awesome reviewers out there. You all have been patient and kind, and I really appreciate it. Sadly enough however, it took a few bad reveiws like, "Crappy fic" in order to motivate me to write this. So, to make this funny, I dedicate this chapter to the anonymous reveiwer who so lovingly called this a crappy fic, under of all the awesome reviewers out there. **Thank you notnow, Eliza, lordkazar, KiraLacus Forever, een nihc, seal-chan, Bakageta, mikeee, Seaplue, silver 6, Mitsuno, Fran, ruukii, Akemi, Satan Hat, Katratzi, YL, Kuro-Ippikiookami21, andHaibaraShiho! You all rock! **

'Nough of this...Bleach isn't mine, blah blah blah...

* * *

** Hollows Haunt Us**

**Chapter 10 **

Rukia looked around in the dark cold shell she sat in. Pitch blackness surrounded her as tightly as the cold. She made a sour laugh.

"Hmph…Is this what I'm like inside? I should redecorate…"

A sound from behind her made her stop. She turned to see the wall warp and spin. From the center, it began to glow, the light slowly expanding until it was a perfect circle. Rukia shielded her eyes from the bright light for a moment until they adjusted. Slowly, an image of a familiar orange haired guy came into view.

"Ichi…" Rukia's eyes opened wider as she saw Ishida in front of him, bow drawn, arrow pointing directly at Ichigo's head. She then noticed Ichigo's sword, drawn and at the ready. Suddenly self conscious, she wrapped her arms around her naked form. Her heart quickened its pace. "What's going on…?"

Ishida began to grow more and more impatient. He drew his bow tighter.

"Come on, Kurosaki." The Quincy spoke quietly, emotion quivering the edges of his voice.

Rukia crawled towards the swirling picture in front of her. Her face betrayed her true emotion as she looked from man to man. Then as suddenly as it had appeared, her worry was erased and replaced by anger.

"You idiot, Ichigo! What are you doing…?" Before she could continue, a flash of long orange hair caught the edge of the picture.

Ishida's expression gave away the person before the voice did. "Kurosaki-kun…Ishida-kun…"

"Inoue…" Ishida let his bow drop slightly. "Why are you out here? Aren't you…"

"Chad told me you two were out here. What's going on?" Orihime came into Rukia's view. She was badly bandaged up on her left side, but she still managed to maintain a smile. She looked at Ichigo, whose face was almost unreadable except for a hint of worry.

Suddenly as if she hadn't noticed her being there at all, Orihime turned and looked at Rukia, giving a start. "Kuchiki….san…"

Rukia wanted to talk to her, to ask if she was alright, to see what had happened to her, but nothing came out of her mouth. Rukia pressed her hands against the picture like a child trying to peer into a candy store. She pushed and pushed, but despite this looking like a window, it lacked all the breakable qualities. Rukia pounded on the picture angrily with her fists, trying to get some kind of attention.

"Calm yourself…They can't hear you." A voice behind Rukia made her jump. She turned to its source as the girl materialized from some kind of smoke. She frowned angrily as the girl joined her at looking out the picture. "Why don't you just sit back and enjoy the show?"

Rukia refused to take her eyes off the girl until she heard her own voice from outside the picture. Spinning around, she caught the end of it.

"…too bad that now you're able to stand." The voice, directed at Orihime, sounded foreign to Rukia, despite it being her own. She looked at the faces around her. Ishida's face burned with desire to kill, Orihime's was one filled with sadness and fear, and Ichigo's…Rukia felt a cold chill race up her spine racking her heart in pain. His face seemed the same from his everyday scowl, but his _eyes_…they seemed to pierce right through and burn a hole into her very being.

"Ooh…Seems like your man is a little pissed at you now!" The girl laughed an empty sound full of hatred. Rukia turned and glared.

"What kind of sick game is this!" Rukia demanded. She felt her fists clench at her side. Tears pushed behind her eyes, but dared not fall. The girl only laughed louder.

"Just watch and you'll see!"

Rukia turned and looked at the picture again, just in time to see Ichigo draw nearer. He looked at her and frowned. "What's wrong with you, Rukia?"

Something in his voice made her heart skip a beat. She placed a hand over her churning stomach as she got closer to the picture. "Ichigo…"

An arm punched Ichigo in the stomach and he doubled backward. Rukia looked down and felt the sting on the back of her own hand. Some how, _she _had hit him. Quickly she looked back up at Ichigo, who was rubbing his stomach gingerly.

"Just what th' hell was that for?" He asked. Rukia noticed out of the corner of the picture Orihime back up slowly towards Ishida.

"Why don't you just die already?" Rukia's voice came from outside. Inside, she shook her head vehemently. "You shinigami are impossible!"

Rukia turned her head to see the girl behind twirling her hands in the air, moving her mouth with the words that she could hear booming around her. A smile came her direction; an evil grin with sharp teeth as Rukia stared at the girl. She watched her lips move slowly to form the words and echo around her in her voice. The words were simple, but made hot anger pulse through Rukia's veins.

"Die, Ichigo."

As Rukia's physical body lunged at Ichigo, her spirit lunged at the girl in front of her. She landed a punch the same time as her body outside had. She grabbed the collar of the girl as she sat on her on the ground. The Rukia outside did the same.

Rukia, being well aware that the girl had given her temporary control over her body, whispered, "Kill me Ichigo."

* * *

Hope you all liked it! r&r and I'll love you all ten times over! 


	11. The Result of the Hollow

**A.N.-**I'm soo soo sorry for the impromptu hiatus, but I wanted to make ABSOLUTELY sure that the final chapter rocked. I had to have a lot of thinking time because this was tricky. I've never actually finished anything before...((looks away))

But I have to say THANK YOU to all the reviewers who've stuck it through and even some who managed to find me in the past month to yell at me. But most of all, **thank you Notnow, my Oneesan** who constantly got on my bootah to get this written out.

Disclaimer: Yeah, come on. No owny.

* * *

"Kill me, Ichigo." 

Rukia's body lay against Ichigo's on the ground; her icy fingertips gripping his neck. He felt her hands trembling to shut tighter and take away what little breath was going through but something seemed to be holding her back. Frantically Ichigo looked for any signs of the normal Rukia to no avail. His blood chilled in his veins as he recognized the look of lost sanity that glowed fiercely behind her eyes.

"Rukia…" Ichigo couldn't calm the pounding fear in his heart. Nor the feeling that raced up and down his spine as he stared into Rukia's eyes. Anger began to seeth through his body. He couldn't hold back the hatred that burned through in his voice as he spoke to the controller behind Rukia's eyes.

"Let her go, damn you…" He growled. "So help me…I'll…"

A smile unlike any Ichigo had seen on her face spread wickedly. Her hands gripped his neck tighter, and he quickly realized he had lost the Rukia who had spoken only mere moments before. A sudden movement later and she was face to face with Ichigo, her breath tickling his lips. Ichigo struggled to get out of her grip, but the more he struggled, the tighter her fingers clenched his neck. He let out a small strangled cough and her smile grew wider.

"What can you do, lover boy?" Rukia—no, _It_—said, her voice deep and unforgiving, malice lacing the edges.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Ichigo vaguely heard Orihime call. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Orihime place her fingertips on her barrettes. A glow formed and she began to speak, "Tsubaki—"

"STOP!" Ichigo forced out of his choked throat. This was still Rukia. Somewhere inside there was Rukia. He pulled his hands out from underneath himself and grabbed _Rukia's_ wrists, using all of his strength to try and loosen her grip. _I can't let her go…I can't let it take her over. No, Inoue…Not now. _"This is _my _fight! _I _need to snap her out of it!"

A deep chuckle escaped its throat—_Rukia's _throat—as Orihime slowly put her arms back to her side. "You keep making this easier for me!"

"Shut the hell up." Ichigo began to reach deep within himself for his power. _Zangetsu O-san, _Ichigo searched for his sword inside, calling out his name. _I need your power. Please…_

Outside, the possessed Rukia only laughed as she watched the shinigami in her hands squirm. Her eyes glowed red as she relished in his pain. "What's wrong, boy! Can't kill your girlfriend! She's mine, now. There's nothing you can do to save her!"

As the words reached Ichigo, he had managed to reach Zangetsu. His eyes began to glow a cool blue as the sword's power overtook his body. Beginning to tap into the tiny amount of air left in his lungs, he managed a hard shove to get her off him. Rukia's body fell back onto the ground with a painful and resounding _thump_.

As suddenly as her eyes had glowed with hatred, they had died down and filled with fear. Ichigo stood up and faced her as she pushed herself away, still sitting on the ground. He approached her slowly, observing the obvious changes in Rukia.

"What the hell are you?" He asked cautiously, prying for any such information that would free Rukia without further harm to her safety.

"You truly are dimwitted." It replied, less fervor to its voice, but still anger. Then suddenly appearing as if something had dawned on it, yelled unexpectedly, "You don't even understand what's going on, do you!"

Ichigo couldn't help the small flinch that raced across his features. He quickly covered it up again in hopes that it had been missed, but he wasn't so lucky. It smiled again, knowing it had taken the step higher. It stood up and laughed wickedly, distorting what pleasant sound Rukia's voice had. Ichigo let another wince run over his features.

"Pathetic! He doesn't even understand that you're all mine, Rukia, and that he can never tear us apart!" It threw Rukia's head back and laughed louder as Ichigo involuntarily cringed inside.

_What is it talking about? _Ichigo asked himself, searching his mind for any answers, none coming.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia's—the _real _Rukia's—voice yelled abruptly, breaking him of his mindset. Something was different about her voice. _Something more pure_, he found himself thinking. He put his hand on his sword hilt and got ready for an attack. "Ichigo, you idiot! I told you to kill me! Do it now...!"

The end of her sentence sounded choked and her eyes turned steely again. However this time, she sat, gripping her chest tightly. Sweat was forming on her brow and her breathing seemed labored. He watched her for a while as her eyes flickered from hard and cold to soft and warm.

Before he could react, it leapt and grabbed Ichigo around the waist, its grip as tight as the first time it had choked him. Ichigo struggled to get out of its arms, but they only gripped tighter the more he struggled.

A sharp, piercing pain shot through his body, beginning at his lower back where her hands were interlocked. Its fingers dug deeper into his back, ripping muscles as it pulled up. Blood forced itself out of his mouth and he coughed as the pain grew. Ichigo gritted his teeth together and squeezed his eyes shut as his knees knocked together from the agony.

With the last of his strength, he reached up and grabbed the hilt of his sword and pulled it off his back.

"Zangetsu…" He whispered through his clenched teeth. "This is it…"

Whipping his sword around he grabbed it with his other hand and directed the point to Rukia's back. He felt the pain rise higher on his back and soon he was unable to breathe properly. As blood poured out of his mouth in torrents, he managed to get out one last phrase.

"Don't lose me, Rukia."

Orihime screamed as she realized what Ichigo was planning on doing. Ishida grabbed her around the waist before she could leap in the way. Tears coursed down the young girl's face as she struggled against the Quincy's hold.

"It has to be done." Ishida whispered, gripping her waist tighter. Orihime twirled around and dug her face into his shoulder.

The possessed Rukia looked up, but not in enough time to realize what was happening. Before she could unlatch herself from his back, the cool blade had already slid itself through her back out her stomach and into Ichigo in front of her.

"NOOOOOOOoooo…." It screamed in the borrowed voice, a cloud of smoke escaping her lips followed by bubbling blood. The voice changed from the harsh sounds of only moments before to the soft yell of Rukia's everyday self.

Ichigo looked down at Rukia. His vision was beginning to darken around the edges, and the pain slowly became duller. Ichigo's legs finally gave out and he fell to the ground, pulling Rukia with him with the blade still holding their bodies together.

Their eyes met for a moment, and they let a smile pass between them. Their blood mingled together on the ground, the last of the heat escaping their bodies.

"Took your precious time with it…" Rukia forced out of her cracked lips. She coughed again as more blood rose from the back of her throat.

"Yeah…" He said, his eyes clouding over.

They rested their heads on the ground and closed their eyes as their life leaked out of their bodies onto the hard concrete.

Ichigo woke up, his body no longer cold and his head resting on something soft. He didn't realize there were hands on his forehead until his consciousness rose a bit further. His hands were gripping something that felt like grass, and his legs felt numb. The hands moved over his eyes and a soft voice echoed in his ears.

"Ichigo…" It echoed. "Ichigo…Ichigo…Ichigo…"

"Mmuhhuh…" Ichigo started to come out of the heavy mist that seemed wrapped around his awareness. The voice grew more persistent and louder.

"Ichigo, you idiot," that sounded familiar, only sadness laced the edges of her voice. "Wake up! My legs are asleep!"

His eyes were forced open only to see Rukia staring upside down at him. He realized the soft thing he was laying on was her lap. He sat up quickly and looked around noticing the total absence of pain.

Rukia watched as Ichigo looked around at their surroundings, his eyes wide and curious. He scanned the green hills and the trees at their back. His eyes scrutinized the blue sky and the flowers that dotted the hills. Soon a questioning gaze met up with hers and Rukia let a small sad smile reach her lips at his misunderstanding.

"Soul Society…" She whispered softly and watched as the realization emerged. His breath seemed to catch in his throat for only a moment before he let it out and looked away. His eyes didn't meet hers as he scratched the back of his head slowly.

After what felt like eternity to Rukia, Ichigo gave a small grin and met her gaze again.

"Well," He began slowly, as if measuring out every word he was about to say, "I guess I get to be a shinigami for real now."

Rukia assessed his reaction carefully. Something about it told her that he was really ok with it all. Her hands tightened on the white kimono she had appeared in. She wanted to test it, to see if he knew the full extent. Her voice was soft and shaky as she voiced her thoughts. "You can't be a human again, Ichigo. What about your family?"

He took another moment and scratched his chin, putting Rukia back into the agonizing waiting line of his thoughts. Closing his eyes, he answered, "I think…they'll be ok."

Ichigo's look turned back to Rukia and met her gaze. The tiny girl blinked as something stung behind her eyes and she rubbed them irritably. Ichigo got up and stretched out his arms, turning towards the open field that lay in front of them. Without turning around, he let his voice become lower and gentler, so much so that it reminded Rukia of the wind over the hills. "You didn't loose me…"

Rukia stared in awe of him for a moment before standing up herself and joining him. She pulled his arm to turn him towards her, forcing him to meet her eyes. Her heart thumped as she noticed his eyes shine from unshed tears.

As the wind wrapped around their legs and allowed their kimonos mingle, Rukia let herself be pulled into Ichigo's arms. From the depths of her heart and a soft voice within, she replied, "I would never loose you, Ichigo."

* * *

_**Fini**_

_**

* * *

**_

I had a wonderful time writing this so I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
